


A Bit of a Sleepless Night

by Champagne- and- Chocolate (Obsoletebish)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Parenthood, Silvally calmer of babies, and emotional support friend, its not easy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsoletebish/pseuds/Champagne-%20and-%20Chocolate
Summary: Being a parent is difficult in and of itself. But being a parent to a crying eleven month old girl at two in the morning is especially hard when all she wants is her mother and she's not there.





	A Bit of a Sleepless Night

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is my Father's Day contribution. Poor Glad XD

A piercing cry shattered the silence and startled Gladion awake.The blond groaned and scrubbed a hand down his face tiredly before forcing his heavy body out of bed. He cast a glance at his wife's side of the bed and noticed it was still empty. Aleia had said it was possible she'd be getting home late from the league that night. Considering it was about two a.m it was a pretty safe bet she'd been caught up in something.But, that didn't really matter at the moment. The tiny being down the hall was demanding his immediate attention. With a tired sigh he drug himself off to their daughter's room.

 

He opened the nursery door and was met with the sight of Thessaly standing up in her crib, clutching the railing and her stuffed Rockruff. The eleven month old's chubby cheeks were stained with tears and her hazel eyes were puffy and red.His daughter's lower lip was quivering and she looked like she was about ready to launch into a fresh wave of tears at any second. The blond smiled wryly and walked over to the crib to pick her up. He had a good idea why she was so upset. Thessaly hadn't ever been away from Aleia this long before and her bedtime routine had been disrupted by her absence. His wife always was the one to put her to bed. So getting her to sleep from the get go had been a difficult yet, ultimately painless process. But, he should have expected she'd wake up crying for her mother at some point during the night. She reached out for him with a soft "Pupah" her lower lip still quivering and her eyes starting to water.He quickly swept his child up out of her crib and cradled her close, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

 

"Mmah?" Thessaly asked hopefully scrubbing at her eyes clumsily with her free hand. Gladion's heart panged at the sight of her looking up at him so hopefully.

 

"M...Mama's not here right now baby. I'm sorry." His heart shattering when her expression dropped and tears started rolling down her flushed cheeks."Mmah!" She insisted, burying her wet face against his shoulder and dropping her toy in the floor. Gladion cupped the back of her head and started rocking her gently. She seemed to think her mother could just materialize out of thin air if she asked for her enough. He almost wished she could as Thessaly's crying started to sound more and more miserable and his attempts at calming her failed.

 

The tiny girl wailed, broken choked "Mmah's" coming out every time she stopped to take a breath. Her tiny fists clutching his shirt tightly when she sucked in a breath and coughed. Gladion adjusted his hold on her and patted her back comfortingly, her tiny little body shaking from the force of her sobs. It hurt to hear his child sounding so distressed and not be able to do anything about it. Sighing heavily he hugged her closer and ran his fingers through her fine tangled curly ash blond hair. She sniffled choked and clung to him tighter but nothing was stopping her crying. The soft creaking of the nursery room door grabbed Gladion's attention away from his child. He looked up, hoping maybe just maybe Aleia had gotten back and he just hadn't heard her come in. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. Silvally was looming in the door way ears pinned back with a worried look on their face.

 

"She's alright Silv. She just wants 'Leia" He murmured comfortingly ,beckoning the pokemon into the room. The chimera chirped softly in answer padding over to the pair quickly.

 

The huge pokemon gently nuzzled Thessaly's back with a soft coo. The girl squeaked in alarm and pulled away from the contact before picking her head up off her father's shoulder and looking behind her, fat tears streaming down bright red cheeks. "Sil" She whimpered pitifully, lower lip quivering. Silvally purred comfortingly, nuzzling against Thessaly's back again. Relief flooded Gladion's chest as Thessaly started to calm, her harsh sobs downgrading to pointed hiccups and the occasional sniffle. She reached out for the furred crest on Silvally's head running her fingers through their soft fur clumsily. The pokemon purred even louder prompting a hiccuping giggle from the child, her tears having finally come to a stop.

 

Gladion smiled as Thessaly's tears turned to tired little giggles, a huge yawn splitting her features and she rested her head back on his damp shoulder. Puffy hazel eyes fluttered closed then blinked back open their owner desperately trying to stave off sleep. She'd tired herself out, finally, and Gladion bit back a chuckle when she drifted off then snapped back awake with a jerk, eyes mostly closed. He glanced over to the clock resting on the dresser the bright red numbers reading out 2:24 a.m. Adjusting his daughter in his arms he stooped down to pick up the toy she'd dropped earlier. She eagerly hugged it when he handed it back to her and nestled herself sleepily in the crook of his neck, drifting off to sleep within seconds. Silvally chirped happily beside him. They were clearly quite pleased with themselves at having been able to stop Thessaly's wailing.

 

"Thank you, Silv." Gladion murmured gratefully scratching under the pokemon's chin. Silvally cooed gently nibbling at the ends of his bangs. Exhaustion started to creep over the older blond and he yawned softly.

 

He looked down at the child sleeping soundly in his arms and decided to just take her with him back to the other room. ''C'mon Silv" He beckoned quietly heading out of the nursery and down the hall, his pokemon moving to follow along at his heels. Gladion shouldered his bedroom door open, Silvally slipping into the room behind him and heading over to the large pokemon bed in the corner. The blond padded over to the bed and propped his pillows up against the headboard. He carefully slipped back into bed, not wanting to jostle his sleeping daughter too much, and settled against the pillows.

 

Thessaly didn't stir once. She just made a soft little squeaking sound and tightened her grip on her toy before thankfully settling back down. A sleepy smile spread across Gladion's face and he chanced a quick peck to the baby girl's forehead. Being a parent was hard usually thankless work that kept both him and his wife up at odd hours but, he wouldn't trade his daughter for anything.

 

"Good Night sweetheart" He whispered before drifting off into a deep sleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And done! Thank you if you read this far.I'm really pleased with this one because I finally can introduce their daughter. (I was having trouble picking a definite name for her). Any way! Welcome Thessaly. These two's precious baby bean, whom I love. (Which is surprising considering I want absolutely nothing to do with real life kids and avoid them when possible. - I do not hate kids. I just have a mild dislike of them- But I suppose this situation is different).
> 
> So, more on Thessaly's appearance. She has hazel eyes, light brown skin, ash blonde hair, and an adorable little mole under the left side of her bottom lip. She's a perfect little mix of her parents.  
> (I'd show you how Aleia actually looks if I could but 1. I can't ever figure out how to add pics & 2\. I can't ever make a sim close enough to how I picture her. - I use sims cause I can't draw worth a flip).
> 
> * I have a tumblr and a Twitter. My tumblr is champagneandchocolatesblog and my twitter is Champagne_and_Chocolate. I'm working on tweeting more but, I'm not used to social media. Even tho I'm almost 25*


End file.
